


Pranking with the Winchester Brothers

by Gemmie_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmie_Bear/pseuds/Gemmie_Bear





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the changing room, looking at your reflection. You have come to love yourself truly sometime in the last couple of months, although you can’t place exactly when. Your hands trace your hips, and glide across your stomach. There are people skinnier than you, of course, just as there are those who are larger, and regardless of pant size, you have finally started to wonder why people don’t love their body, even if they want to lose or gain weight, work on their muscle definition, or improve their skin tone for all you care. It’s still your only body, you might as well love it in its every form!

You shake your head, and grab your dress, slipping it on over your head, sliding your feet into your pumps again before you grab your bag and the clothes you want before you head out. You had convinced Dean, SOMEHOW to lend you Baby, and you wanted to get back before he started going stir crazy. You hurry to pay, silently thanking Irene Morrison for this little shopping spree, and immediately divert your thoughts before you feel bad about it. That would just be like you, feeling guilty and leaving the clothes here. As Dean had said at one point or another, we do so much for people, it’s not bad that we want paying for it.

“Thank you, ma’am, have a good day.”

You smile at the cashier as you grab the bag, turning to leave. You hurry through the mall, validating your parking and pretty much jumping in the car the moment you are close enough. You start pulling out when your phone rings, and you look down to see it's Dean.

You smirk, and answer, driving out onto the main road.

“Hey Dean!”

“Y/N, how much longer are you gonna be?”

You bite your lips to supress an evil laugh, “I’ll be on my way in like 5 minutes, just waiting for this idiot, yeah, I’m talking about you!” She shouted out the window at no one, desperately trying not to laugh, “Sorry, just waiting for his details.”

There was silence for a beat. “Details?”

“Yeah, name, number, insurance, the normal jazz.” You are practically DYING from the need to laugh, and it just gets harder and harder each passing moment.

“Y/N, what the hell do you mean?”

You could hear he was getting angry; his _poor_ baby! “This bloody dick head just pushed in front of me, he didn’t even look behind him! But don’t worry, I’m sorting it out!”

You put the phone down quickly, turning it off and laughing the entire way home, which only ceased when you parked outside the hotel, the seething look on Deans face sobering you up quickly. You hopped out the car, making sure to grab everything you bought, and skipped over to him, deliberately looking childish as you passed him his car key.

“Thanks Dean!” You lifted onto tip toes and kissed his check, before turning to go inside.

“Y/N.”

You looked back to him, “yeah?”

“Where’s the damage?”

You almost whooped when you realised you could drag this out. “Oh shit, uh, hold on…” You started digging in your bag, pulling out the clothes receipt and passing it to him, an expectant look on his face.

“What?” His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked so confused, so you did what any self-respecting adult would. You pointed to the total amount on the receipt.

“Here. That’s the damage.”

Sam began laughing behind you, and after a couple seconds of trying to not laugh, you gave in, doubling over in laughter as Dean ran his hands through his hair.

“So fuckin’ funny, har har, screw you both!”

He got into the impala and started up angrily, before he made eye contact with you and started laughing too.

Sam put his arm around your shoulders, shaking a little with his laughter. “Y/N (nickname), best prank by far. Congrats!”

Dean got out the car, shaking his head and walked over to you, a smile on his lips. “Ok, yeah, well done.” He agreed begrudgingly, and you dramatically curtsied before Sam pulled you into the hotel room, Dean following.

“Beer?” You asked the guys, heading to the fridge.

“After _that_?” You looked over to Dean, taking in his incredulous expression, “I’m gonna need more than one, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam?” You called from the kitchen, shaking your head at Dean who looked up from the couch with a quizzical look on his face.

“What’s up?”

You smiled at him, pointing to the dining table.

He looked at the table, and then back to Dean who just shrugged his shoulders, getting up to come see what was happening.

“I wanna make a bet with you.”

Sam smiled and sat down, nodding his head, “ok, I’m in.”

You smile at him, grabbing the full glass of water from the counter behind you. His eyebrows furrowed, and you laughed.

“Don’t look so worried Sam! 100 bucks says you can’t balance this on the back of your hands and not spill any.” You made sure to look cocky and confident, trying to rile him up.

“Bring it, Y/N. What do I do?”

You bit your cheek so you don’t smile, probably failing miserably. “Hands flat on the table, thumbs over the edge of the table, palm down.”

He did as you said, a smirk on his lips.

“Ok, move them closer, they have to touch.” He adjusted his hands, pressed together tight. “Awesome, I’m gonna put it on your hands now.” You balance the glass over both hands, from his first knuckles and up a little onto his fingers, smiling when it stays up right. “Remember Sam, don’t spill, or I win.”

You flash him a smile as you grab Dean’s arm, grabbing the keys for baby and heading out the door.

“Wait, Y/N! How am I supposed to put it down without spilling it?”

He was answered by the raucous laughter from Dean, before the car doors opened and closed, Dean burning rubber to get away.

“Ah, fucker.” Sam took a deep breath, looking at the glass, resolutely determined to put the glass down, _somehow,_ without spilling. He started moving his hands slowly apart, making sure to focus on keeping the glass as balanced as possible, before it slipped, covering the table and running down onto his pants.

Sam sucked his lip into his mouth, looking up at the ceiling.

“Hate her.” He spoke to no one, determined to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam left your bathroom, looking awfully smug until he saw you, and rearranged his smile into a less crazy one.

“Hey Y/N.”

He walked past and you glared at him, knowing full well he had done something to get you back for the last prank.

You slowly entered the bathroom, looking around quickly to see if something was going to fall on you, but nothing looked out of place. You put your pjs down, and started running a bath, looking at everything before you touched it, trying to avoid something stupid like peanut butter on the taps. You looked around again, focusing on things that could be out of place, but frustratingly, nothing seemed to jump out at you!

You sighed, grabbing your phone for music, before you stripped and got into the bubbly water, relishing the heat. You dunked your hair, wetting it sufficiently, and grabbed your shampoo, lifting it to your nose, because hello, it smells like cotton candy! Your eyes snapped open as you sniffed again, before you smiled, gently pouring out shampoo, and you almost laughed when your hand was filled with baby oil.

‘That bastard, this would have taken forever to wash out!’

You squeezed out enough shampoo that there didn’t seem to be any oil left, and quickly washed your hair, jumping out the bath and into the shower to rinse, before you hurriedly got dressed.

‘So much for a long relaxing bath,’ you thought to yourself, but you didn’t mind really; getting Sam back for his failed prank was even better.

You rummaged under the basin, pulling out the powder hair dye and smiling a little manically, before you quietly slid out the bathroom, going to Sam’s room and getting into his bathroom.

You grabbed his conditioner, knowing he probably leaves it on those damn locks of his, and you poured a nice healthy amount of the powder into the bottle, before shaking it really well, popping the lid slightly so it didn’t explode. You made sure to leave no trace behind, and listened at the door to make sure Sam wasn’t coming, you would look just as smug as he did, and that would ruin everything.

You quickly got back to your bathroom, putting the dye in the cupboard before you left, taking a deep breathe to pretend you had had a relaxing bath.

“Feel better?”

You looked at Sam and smiled, “yeah, that was such a nice bath. My hair feels so good from leaving in my hair mask, it’s so soft!”

You watched his eyebrows furrow slightly, taking in your not-oily hair, before he looked away, his jaw slightly clenched.

“I’m gonna go read on my bed Sammy.”

He didn’t look up as he waved, and you sniggered as you walked away.

It was hours later, and you had almost forgotten about the dye in his conditioner. Almost.

“Y/N, Sam, dinner!” Dean called from the front room, and you gladly jumped up, ready for some TV and banter.

You entered the room, catching the burger Dean chucked at you without warning.

“Dude, don’t throw my food!” You picked up a pillow and hurled it at the back of his head, where it bounced off gloriously and you both laughed.

“If you take long, I throw food. Besides, you caught it just – Sam?”

You looked up at Dean, who was looking over your shoulder, and you turned to see Sam, and his unmistakably blue hair wet and ruffled up.

“Yeah?” He grabbed his own burger from the table as you and Dean just stared, until you burst out in laughter. Sam looked down towards you with a full mouth, and lifted his shoulders in a questioning way.

“Uh, Sammy, you coulda chosen a better way to change up your hair. Cutting it, that would have been my first thought, but you do you.” Dean shook his head and took his food to the couch as you reached up to run your fingers through Sam’s hair, before he pulled away, going over to a mirror and staring for the longest time before he turned to lock eyes on you.

“You are so dead!”

You squealed as you ran away, your burger flying out your hand as his arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you to a sudden stop, your arms going up to try push him away, but he grabbed your wrists with his other hand, holding them behind your back, your breathless laughter soon joined by his own.

“I swear to god, how the hell you did this I don’t know, but fix it!”

You laughed again, “it’s only semi-permanent, it’ll wash out eventually!”

He shook his head, “not good enough.” He pulled you over to the counter, and he rummaged through his bag with his free hand, pulling out the bottle of baby oil as your eyes went huge and your fighting was ramped up.

“Sam, SAM! Don’t you dare!” You shouted, trying to get loose, but he popped the lid, and smiled sweetly, before he poured the whole bottle over your hair, leaving you shaking with laughter.

“Right.” He let you go and pushed you towards your bathroom, “if I’m gonna wash my hair until this shits out, so are you!”

You both devolved into laughter as you passed your bathroom mirror, you with an oily mess of hair, and Sam rocking his Smurf blue locks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken forever, between exams, gruelling physical therapy AND moving house, I only just started having time to breathe again!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Y/N!” Dean yelled from his bathroom, coming out looking remarkably similar to a raging bull. “I am not cleaning that up, this wasn’t funny!”

You stared at him from the couch, unsure of what he meant, until he grabbed your hand and pulled you to his bathroom, pointing to the toilet. Or, at least, pointing to where a toilet should have been.

“What did you do?” You looked you at him, thoroughly confused.

“ME? You did this!”

You looked back to the bubbling purple mess, slowly creeping on the floor as it erupted from the toilet bowl.

“Dean, I didn’t do that.” You looked back at him, shrugging.

“Well it wasn’t me, and it sure as hell wasn’t Sammy, because that smells.”

You frowned, looking back at the foamy amalgamation, and sniffed tentatively, your arm immediately lifting to hit Dean in the chest.

“Dean, that wasn’t a toilet cleaner you dolt! That was a bath bomb!”

You walked over, smelling the citrusy jasmine melody that you had been so excited to use.

“A _bath_ bomb?” You looked back at Dean, and scoffed at his expression. It looked like you had asked him to be a prima ballerina for a day, that same incredulous look on his face.

“Yes, Dean, a bath bomb. You put it in, wait for it, THE BATH! And it was mine, by the way.”

“Y/N, what the hell would I want with a bath bomb anyway?”

“Damn, this really didn’t go as planned.”

You and Dean turned to the door, where Sam was standing with his arms crossed.

“Sorry.” He shrugged, and started walking away, pulling the door closed behind him.

“Oh hell no Sam, come here!” You grabbed the door handle and wrenched it open, immediately trying to follow Sam down the hallway before you almost broke your arm around the door. “The hell?” You looked at your hand stuck to the handle. “Sam, what the hell?” You laughed a little crazily, trying to pry your hand off but being unable.

Both Dean and Sam broke into hysterics, and you had no option but to laugh and stand there, your head resting on the side of the door.

“Ok, good chat, bye!”

You stopped laughing and stared at Dean as he snuck out the door next to you, where Sam had just pulled two chairs into the hallway, facing the bathroom door.

“What are you two doing?”

Dean laughed as he disappeared, returning momentarily with a bag of burgers.

“Wendy’s? You got Wendy’s?” You smiled enthusiastically, your eyes full of joy.

“Nup,” Dean forced out past his mouth full of burger. “’N yu c’n hav un if yu ge’out fas nuf.”

You stared at Dean, deciphering his words, before you smiled wickedly, the boys frowning at your expression.

“CAS!” You called loudly, deliberately shouting him to irritate the boys- Cas would hear you regardless.

“Ah, no, Y/N-“

“Yes?” Cas spoke before the sound of his arrival had finished, and you put on a really over the top face to make him feel sad for you.

“Cas, they glued my hand to the door and I’m hungry and look at them!” You both turned to look at Dean and Sam, both trying to swallow quickly to not get caught, but failing.

Castiel cocked his head slightly, looking unamused. He walked towards you, gripping the door handle over your hand, and pulled.

“Ow, Cas!” You gasped, but he had let go already, leaving you free from the door, with the handle still stuck to your hand. “Um, thanks?” Cas smiled and disappeared, and you took a breath before darting out the door, grabbing the bag from Dean's lap before he could react. “Ha!”

You ran into your room, and attempted to lock the door, forgetting you had a handle where your palm should be until you smashed it against the bedroom handle, and Dean burst through a second later, with Sammy close behind.

“I will hit you!” You tried to sound fierce through your laughter, as you raised your handle, only to be met by raised eyebrows and a double tackle which ended up in chips flying all over the room, and a burger smashed into your pillow.


End file.
